1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device, such as a facsimile machine, that receives transmitted documents.
2. Description of the Related Art
To leave evidence of the transmission of important documents, such as legal documents, some facsimile machines can be set to print a transmission record indicating the time, date, source, and destination of the transmission, the number of pages transmitted, whether the transmission succeeded or failed, and other information. The transmission record may also include a clipped or compressed image of the first transmitted page, printed below the transmission record itself. One description of this process is given by Soneoka in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-184655. Soneoka notes that clipping or compressing the image of the first page makes it hard to read and can lead to the loss of essential information, and proposes printing the image of the first page on the reverse side of the transmission record instead, but this requires a facsimile machine with a double sided printing capability.
Similar problems arise at the receiving end if the transmitting facsimile machine adds a header to each transmitted page, typically giving the time, date, source, and destination of the transmission and a page number. To make space for the header information, the original image may have to be compressed, or part of the original image may have to be discarded. The header is added nevertheless because of its great utility in keeping track of the received document pages and otherwise managing the received document.
The compression or partial discarding of the transmitted image means, however, that the recipient of the document cannot get an exact copy of the original document, which is always annoying and sometimes makes the received document invalid or useless, not only when the document is a legal document but also when the document is a technical drawing or some other document that must be reproduced fully and exactly.